


Breaking Innocence, Pt. 1

by osusapnaps



Series: Breaking Innocence [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Georgewastaken, Hand Jobs, Innocence, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Minecraft, Pet Names, Porn, Porn Watching, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Tropes, dreamnotfound, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osusapnaps/pseuds/osusapnaps
Summary: "O-Oh, God,"This was something George had never felt before. His arms shook, as they were what was holding him up on the bed.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Breaking Innocence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087493
Comments: 13
Kudos: 358
Collections: you've read this fucker :]





	Breaking Innocence, Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> ohhh my god i've never posted on ao3 before and i've been using this website for years. anyways enjoy this smut that i've actually managed to finish writing. i write so much shit and never finish it or never post it lol. btw i know this is trope central but idc it's cute to me.

George was so nervous to go to Dream's house. He had just started at the new school a week ago, and he already had a project to do. The partners were assigned at random, which George was happy about since he didn't know anybody. However, the partner he was assigned made him feel a bit threatened. He had multiple piercings, black hair, and never spoke much at all. He wore only black from what George could tell, and was pretty much the opposite of George, who, while being shy, wore oversized sweaters and loved light blue and white.

Their project required one to go to the others house for it to be worked on, and George had gotten his address by nervously asking for it. he held onto the slip of paper as he walked out of school that day, nervous.

When he got home, he noticed that the paper also contained his phone number, so when he set his bag down, he took out his phone, the phone charm hanging from his case jingling.

_ george: hi, is this dream? _

_ unknown number: yeah, who is this? _

_ george: it's george from school :] _

He added the smiley face to lighten the mood a little.

_ dream: oh, ok. what time are you coming over for the project? my mom wants to know cause she has this thing to take my little sister to. _

_ george: is 5 ok? _

_ dream: she said yes. _

George didn't know why the sound of his text notifications made him nervous. Maybe he was afraid that dream was gonna make fun of him? He didn't know, he just knew he was scared to go over.

He decided to change his clothes to get his mind off of it. He looked in his closet and took out a cloudy blue sweater, one he knew that fell over his hands, and white jeans. He put on white converse and a small ring on his finger. 

After inputting Dream's address into his phone, he drove to his house. It was only 10 minutes away, but it felt like it took forever to get there. Once there, he parked just as Dream's mom was walking out the door.

"Hi, are you George?"

"Um, y-yes," George gave her a soft smile.

"Oh, great! Dream is up in his room, and I'll be gone for about 2 hours, so it'll be just you two." 

George swallowed, biting his lip as he nodded. Just them two? He'd never talked to the boy before today…

"Okay, um, have a nice day!"

He watched as they drove off, turning and squeaking when he saw dream standing right beside him. Dream laughed softly, placing a hand on George's back.

"I'm not gonna hurt you,"

The touch sent chills down George's spine.

"Come on,"

George followed Dream inside his house. The house looked normal enough until they got to Dream's bedroom. It had posters tacked everywhere, an led strip set to purple, and a very obvious PC setup. He had two monitors and RGB everywhere. The setup attracted George into his room more.

"I-I like your room…" 

George stared at his setup. He only had one monitor and some Razer products. He wanted dream's setup so badly. He shook it off, glancing at Dream who had laid down on his bed.

"S-So...the project,"

Dream looked at him and laughed quietly.

"We don't have to get started on it immediately, Georgie,"

Georgie...he liked that.

"Just come sit down,"

George did as he was told, crossing one leg over the other and bouncing nervously.

Dream sat up and scooted closer to George.

"What are you nervous about?" A hand was placed on his knee, making him tense up.

"I-I've just never really talked to you before or been to your room…"

"Have you ever had sex before?"

The question hit him like a slap in the face.

"Wh-What?"

He hadn't. He knew what porn was, but had never watched it. It's not like he was sheltered, he just didn't feel the need to. He considered himself pretty innocent.

"So I'm assuming you haven't…" Dream let go of his knee and sighed, laying back. George turned and looked at him, seeing his eyes closed. Something about seeing his lip piercing so near to him made his stomach turn in nervousness.

"Have you?"

"No, actually. I was just wondering if you had." He opened his eyes again, looking up at George. he licked his lips, George catching a glimpse of his tongue piercing.

"You just seem so...innocent, to put it that way."

"I mean, yeah, I've uh, never watched porn before…"

Dream put a hand over his mouth to giggle. He sat up.

"Seriously? Never?"

George felt a bit offended at the giggle.

"Yeah, never. I've just never wanted to watch it,"

"Definitely not me…" Dream mumbled as he got up to click on his browser, going into incognito mode.

"We should watch it," Dream pulled his beanbag over next to his chair. "Sit on this," 

George stood up, shuffling over. He was a bit scared to watch it, really, but he didn't want to upset whatever was going on with Dream. He was still scared of him, but he wanted someone he could talk to at school, so he sat down.

One thing he noticed as he watched Dream scroll was that his feed was all guys. Wasn't most porn between a guy and a girl? Not that George wasn't gay, he knew he was. but he didn't think Dream was…

"Ok, this one is pretty tame,"

Dream clicked on a video that included a boy that looked like George's body type sucking off a more toned guy. Not too muscular, but pretty athletic. George tensed up as he watched since this was his first time watching it. He glanced back and forth at Dream, who seemed to be really into it. He watched his hand twitch as the toned guy started kind of fucking into the other guy's face. He stopped it quickly, breathing a bit heavy. 

"That's really all it is…" 

George couldn't deny that he felt odd at how it made him feel. He'd gotten sexual arousal before, but this was...more. he looked at Dream and noticed how his arms kind of looked like the guys in the video.

"Have you ever masturbated?" Dream's pupils were blown out now as he looked at George. George shifted, shaking his head no. Dream's hand twitched again.

"Do you want to?"

"Dream, I think we should do the project…"

"We have another hour and a half, come on," Dream pushed his chair out and knelt down next to the bean bag. Dream went to unzip George's pants, George letting him. He was kind of curious as to what it would feel like, and the veins in dreams arms made the feeling in his stomach worse.

"Lift up your hips,"

George did so, pants getting tugged down.

"Now, um,"

Dream looked breathless. His hips were twitching, and his pupils were still huge.

"Like…"

Dream didn't know how to explain it, so he took George's wrist and moved it over to place his hand over his clothed cock. He placed his hand over George's and began rubbing in circles, George whimpering. He felt heat rush through his veins, Dream's hand guiding him. He noticed Dream rutting upwards more. 

"God, fuck, come and um…lay down on the bed, it'll be easier that way,"

George got up, legs quivering. He saw how hard Dream was straining against his pants. He ignored his own want to tug his boxers off and unzipped Dream's pants, hearing a soft gasp as he finally was touched. 

"Shit, fuck," Dream said as his jeans were pulled down, relieving some pressure. 

"Baby, I want you to...fuck...feel good so let me handle...y-you,"

George dropped his hands, whimpering at the pet name. Dream got on his knees, hands shaking slightly as he pulled his boxers down. The cold air hit George's cock, and he let out a moan. It was music to dream's ears, and his own cock, which needed to be touched so badly. He remedied by rubbing himself against one of the stuffed animals strewn across his floor. He wrapped a hand around George's cock and began to move his hand up and down, sucking on the head gently to get something slippery to move his hand better. George gasped.

"O-Oh, God," 

This was something George had never felt before. His arms shook, as they were what was holding him up on the bed. Dream rolled his hips against the stuffed animal, not sucking past the head. He wanted George to feel everything.

He took his mouth off his cock and continued flicking his wrist.

"You can make any noise you want, baby boy, it's just us,"

God, the pet names made him feel some type of way. 

"O-Okay…" Dream shuffled out of his boxers with one hand, kicking them to the side. He licked a stripe up the side of his cock.

"F-uck…" George's word broke halfway through. "I-It's hot in here…"

Dream let go of his cock, sitting up to pull George's sweater off, as much as he liked it. He did the same for his shirt, and George noticed how much his body did actually look like the guys in the video. His mouth went back down to the head, suckling gently. His tongue moved around, and Dream's other hand began to jerk himself off.

"Do you want more?"

"Please…" George squeaked.

Dream removed his hand and took him all the way in his mouth. He hollowed out his cheeks and stayed, George's cock buried in his mouth.

George couldn't make a noise. All he felt was pleasure, and he genuinely saw stars. When Dream started bobbing his head, he sobbed out, feeling release. He came, shaking. Dream's lips dragging along his sensitive cock made him whimper more. 

Dream stood up and continued jerking off.

"Is this okay?" He asked as he sat on his lap. "C-Cumming on you, I mean…"

George nodded. He liked this side of Dream he'd found out about. The more...gentle side. His nervousness about being around him faded. Dream took the nod and ran with it. He moved his hand quickly, head lolling back. He didn't want to be greedy and make George suck him off after he'd just came for the first time in his life and was probably exhausted, so he resorted to this. After a few more flicks, he came, hips stuttering. A few droplets got on George's face, most on his chest. Dream dropped down, burying his face in George's neck, taking in his scent as he breathed heavily.

After a few moments, he pushed himself up.

"Let's get you cleaned up, yeah?"


End file.
